Shadow Phoenix Slayer Magic
Shadow Pheonix Slayer Magic '(影滅鳳凰魔法 Kage no Metsuhōō Mahō) Is a Caster Type Lost Magic and a very versitile magic type. It can be formed into weapons, projectiles, and traps and also allows the user to teleport and fade into the shadows. This form of Phoenix Slayer magic is ment for royalty and it is said that this magic belongs to one of the Phoenix Kings. This form of magic is used by Alex Wolftail. Description Alex is the only known user of this magic. His father never learned it but instead helped him teach it along with his pet Phoenix. This magic allows him to fly, have enhanced eyesight, regeneration, ressurection, and the ability to mold and absorb shadows. This form of Phoenix Slayer magic can use Phoenix Force and another special mode called Royal Drive which is a more powerful form of Phoenix Drive. Spells The spells comes in 5 categories: Wrath, Advanced, Force, Royal Drive, and God. Wrath Spells: * '''Shadow Phoenix's Scream: '''The user takes a deep breath and releases a huge laser beam of shadows out of their mouth. *'Shadow Phoenix's Winged Clash: 'The user launches himself at the opponent and creates phoenix wings from the arms and makes them crash into the opponent. *'Shadow Phoenix's Katana: 'The user summons a katana made of shadows. It can cut like a normal sword and can slice through steel. It also has a powerful slash attack that can be used as a projectile. *'Shadow Phoenix's Clone: The user creates a clone of himself out of shadows to help him fight (can only summon 1) it can't use any magic though but it can glide on the floor and than pop out and unleash a shock wave of shadows. *'Shadow Phoenix's Bullet Feathers: '''The user shoots out shadow feathers as fast as bullets for long ranged projectile attacks. They don't do that much damage but are good for wearing down opponents. *'Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Bomb: The user creates a bomb that can be thrown and can explode and damage anything it touches. *'Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Fist: '''The user creates shadows around his fist to enhance the power of his punches. *'Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Kick: 'The user creates shadows around his feet to enhance the power of his kicks. *'Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Sheild: 'The user creates a sheild made out of shadows. Its size can be adjusted and it can withstand most magic attacks. Advanced Spells: *'Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Room: 'The user creates a room so dark that no one can see and the user will fade in the shadows not to be seen. *'Shadow Phoenix's Shadow-port: 'The user can teleport in a limited distance using the shadows. *'Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Drill: 'The user creates a huge drill and shoots it at the opponent. It will spiral and impail the target. *'Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Rise: 'The user makes shadows shoot up from the ground like volcanos for surpise attacks. These shadows are usually fists or blades. Phoenix Force Spells: *'Shadow Phoenix's Ultimate Twin Blades: 'The user summons to large scimitars that can break mountains. It can break any defence and requires an immense amount of power to control. *'Shadow Phoenix's Judgement: 'The user creates a giant sphere that can be thrown and the gigantic bomb will destroy anything in its path. *'Shadow Phoenix's Ultimate Scream: 'Stronger variant of the Shadow Pheonix's Scream. It has more destructive potential and requires a bigger breath. Royal Drive Spells: *'Royal Shadow Phoenix's Splash: 'The user creates a huge shadow phoenix that will splash down on opponents and will destroy the land. *'Royal Shadow Phoenix's Shadow Rush: The user covers himself in shadows and his speed and strength is increased for an all out barrage of punches and kicks. Afterwards the opponent's body will be badly broken and bruised to the point of death. Phoenix God Spells: *'''Phoenix God's Apocolypse: '''This spell makes a hurricane of shadows in the air and makes them rain down in a storm of arrows. This spell can only be used 1 time per 5 years. Category:Phoenix Slayer Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic